


Nomi nella pioggia

by Aliesk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clato - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato e Clove: il loro rapporto, il confronto, il giorno della Mietitura, ma soprattutto le loro debolezze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomi nella pioggia

#1 – Volontario  
La ragazza lanciò una serie di coltelli, recitando meccanicamente: «Testa, cuore, collo».  
Cato le si avvicinò: «Ci sono molti altri punti vitali che potresti colpire».  
«Questi sono i miei preferiti, voglio che muoiano subito» rispose Clove con un sogghigno.  
Cato le sorrise: «Insegnamelo».  
Clove gli diede un coltello dalla lama affilata e splendente, dicendo: «L'unica cosa che conta è il bersaglio: concentrati».  
«Devo parlarti» la voce di Cato non era mai stata così fragile. L'arma che impugnava rimase sospesa nel vuoto, stretta tra le sue dita.  
Il sussurro di Cato le trafisse il cuore con la forza di un coltello: «Mi offrirò volontario come tributo».

#2 – Gloria  
Cato pronunciò il suo nome in un sussurro, lasciando ricadere sul pavimento il pugnale.  
Clove lo fronteggiò, erano occhi negli occhi e non c'era nessuna parola. C'era la rabbia che Clove stava provando, impressa nelle sue iridi verde scuro accese d'ira. Urlò contro la sua faccia finché la sua voce non si spezzò nel vuoto.  
«Io voglio la gloria» le disse Cato, ma Clove estrasse uno dei suoi coltelli dalla cintola e lo puntò alla sua gola.  
La lama gelida premette sulla pelle e lui trattenne il respiro.  
«Tu avrai solo la morte» rispose Clove con gli occhi lucidi.

#3 – Guerra  
Il coltello di Clove cadde sul pavimento.  
«Tu non puoi vincere questa guerra» gli disse lei facendo per voltarsi, ma Cato la trattenne.  
«Mi alleno per vincere questa guerra da quando ero un bambino» rispose lui, continuando a tenerla ferma per i polsi.  
«Lasciami!» si divincolò e tentò di liberarsi. «Lasciami» ripeté con maggiore convinzione.  
Cato la chiamò. Disse il suo nome, lo fece lentamente, in un sussurro. La cinse tra le braccia, la strinse come se tutto intorno a loro stesse crollando e fossero già stati sconfitti. Ma non lo erano.  
«Siamo vivi, Cato, ed essere vivi è l'unica cosa che conta» mormorò Clove, affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

#4 – Occhi  
La pioggia scendeva fitta dal cielo color piombo. Il silenzio era assoluto: il giorno della Mietitura era giunto.  
«Clove» sussurrò con voce spezzata, continuando a scrutare all'interno della folla. Si aprì un varco e cercò di attraversare la calca, ma senza riuscire a trovarla.  
«Dove sei?» si chiese, prendendosi disperatamente la testa tra le mani.   
I nomi di Clove e di Cato risuonarono nell'aria e infransero il silenzio: erano stati scelti come Tributi.  
Clove si voltò e lo vide, Cato le sorrise: le lacrime di entrambi iniziarono a confondersi con la pioggia, ma nessuno riuscì a vederle. Solo loro le videro.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi siano piaciute,
> 
>  
> 
> V. A.


End file.
